Eight Sacred Skills
by Fmjir Vuicjefnejl
Summary: Link has found all seven Sacred Skills and fights Ganondorf... but he loses! And he wasn't even able to use any! Could there be an... eighth? Find out!
1. Actually Eight

**Author's Note:** I called it Eight _Sacred_ Skills because hidden wouldn't sound right in the story.

…

"Yes, I'm finally ready to fight Ganondorf and save Hyrule!" Link said, back in Castle Town after learning the Great Spin. So he started to go through Hyrule Castle. He fought many enemies, solved many puzzles, narrowly escaped many bombs due to the help of his friends, and finally defeated the guard at the door to Ganon's Tower.

He was incredibly surprised when he had to fight an alienated Princess Zelda, and then when a giant pig appeared, and then disappeared, and then appeared again. Then Hyrule Castle exploded and Zelda and him ended up in Hyrule Field. They chased Ganon around and then ended up knocking him off his horse.

But then he got up.

"An impressive looking blade," Ganondorf said as he took his sword out from its sheath, it glowing extremely brightly. "But nothing more. Would you hear my desire?

"To take this foul blade… and use it to blot out the light forever!" He then proceeded to walk towards Link, who was now standing on the ground. Zelda tried to charge in, still on Epona, but Ganondorf put up a giant force field and blocked her path. It was just him and Link.

They charged at each other. Ganondorf's sword crashed into the Master Sword. It hit so hard in fact, that it made what is probably the loudest metal hitting metal sound you have ever heard. Ganondorf slipped his sword away and slammed it down on Link's foot EXTREMELY hard.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!" Link screamed in pain while Ganondorf exploded with laughter.

Link hobbled over to Ganondorf and punched him in the eye with his Hylian Shield. This time, Ganon howled with pain while Link laughed his head off. Ganon recovered and swung his sword at Link's head. Link instinctively ducked, probably missing the giant, glowing blade by half an instant; he knew this because of the extremely loud WHOOSH noise that came from right next to his ear. And the fact that he looked down and saw the tip of his green hat on the ground. That made him really angry.

"YOU KILLED MY HAT!" Link screamed to the amusement of Zelda, and then charged at Ganon with all his might. Ganon kicked him in the chest as soon as he got close enough and Link flew back and hit the force field, which electrocuted him. He fell to the ground, unable to move.

"It seems that even the Hero of Twilight could not defeat me," Ganondorf said while looking at Link with disgust. "Not that I'm surprised." He picked up Link's sword and shield and somehow made them disappear. He also did this with Princess Zelda, which made Epona run off.

…

Link woke up to see a flaming Hyrule Field, no Ganon, no force field, no Epona… and no Zelda. He still could hardly move, and he didn't want to move anyway. Even if he did, there wasn't much left to go to. Just a bunch of grass and a large, golden, glowing wolf.

"Wait," Link realized. "A large, golden, glowing wolf? But I learned all of the Sacred Skills."

_No Link, there were actually eight. You must find the strength to get over here and learn the eighth, or Hyrule doesn't even have the slightest chance!_

"Who said that?" Link asked before realizing how stupid a question it was. He then struggled to crawl over to the wolf. When he finally did, he instantly felt completely healed, before realizing that he was now standing in front of that weird ghost warrior thing, who was holding an empty bottle over him.

"Fairy's tears," the ghost said. "Before you learn the last Skill, I feel like I should tell you this."

"What?" Link asked.

"Link… I am your father," the strange warrior (or Link's supposed father) revealed mysteriously.

"WHAT?" Link screamed, now standing up. "There's no w-" he started before seeing his shield. He suddenly remembered seeing that shield when he was a boy. It was his father's.

"Dad."

"Yes, son?"

"What is the eighth Skill?"

"That's my boy!" Link's father exclaimed. "But wait, you don't have a sword or a shield!"

After realizing his father was right, Link screamed, "STUPID GANONDORF!"

"Don't worry, you can borrow a spare," Link's father handed him a spare sword. "But the Skill will not work without a certain sword. I shall teach you it anyway.

"First, you need to get your opponent to look at you. Good. Then EXTREMELY quickly, get behind your opponent and hold your sword like it is a bat, getting ready to hit a ball. Good, good. Then as soon as your opponent turns around and sees you, slice their head off before they can respond. Their reflexes can't be quick enough to defend; it's not possible.

"But you can only do this with… the Twilight Sword," Link's father finished.

"But where can I find this sword?" Link asked.

"Look in the place where you would least expect something of Twilight to be," Link's father responded, before making Link appear back in Hyrule Field, which was not flaming anymore.

_Thanks, Dad._

…

**Chapter two coming soon!**


	2. But Where is the Temple?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** There is a shout out to my first reviewer for this story, Insane certifiably, in this chapter. That is all.

…

The first thing Link did was track down Epona. He ended up finding her in Kakariko Village. It made sense that she would have run there; she had gotten so used to being there.

He climbed onto Epona's back and they traveled out of the small village back to Hyrule Field.

_Look in the place where you would least expect something of Twilight to be._

He couldn't really think of any particular place, so he just decided to start looking at Ordon. It felt good to be home for the first time in probably about a year, that he forgot he was looking for something and just started riding Epona around through the village. He went up the hill to the barn and said hello to the goats. He remembered herding him the day he was sucked into the Twilight Realm for the first time. And thinking that reminded him of something.

"Midna!" He called the strange Twilight creature who had been hiding in his shadow.

"What is it now?" Midna responded angrily.

"I was wondering if you might have any idea where the Twilight Sword would be. My dad said that I should 'look in the place where you would least expect something of Twilight to be.'"

"Well, that's an easy one!" Midna teased. "Obviously, someplace that has to do with light."

"Yeah, got that."

"Well, sorry, but you're gonna have to figure the rest out on your own! If you can't, well then, I guess I was right about you when I first met you."

"What?"

"That you _ARE_ completely stupid," she finished before disappearing again.

"MIDNA!" Link exclaimed. "Oh well."

So he started thinking. And thinking. And thinking. And then he realized he wasn't standing near a chair after he plopped down on the ground, thinking he was going to land on a chair. And after he got up, he got an idea.

"Light. Some PLACE. PLACE sounds like Palace. Palace could be another word for temple. Light Temple. TEMPLE OF LIGHT!" Link marveled at how he figured this out in a completely ridiculous manner that made no sense. "I remember hearing about that place when I was a kid! And I'm talking to myself! And I'm still doing it!"

Link then heard Midna giggle, and he figured out why. Yippee! He figured out that it was in the Temple of Light. _But where is the Temple?_ he wondered. He strained to remember the story about the Temple of Light, for it was but one of the legends of which people had spoken back then.

_Once, there was a young boy who stumbled across this old building on his way home from school. It reminded him of an old church. He was the curious type, so naturally, he went in._

_As soon as he stepped through the giant archway at the front of the old building, he was blinded by an incredible light. He kept walking, but he didn't realize that. Eventually, he got out of the light and saw a heavily armored knight with a long, sharp sword. It was next to a genie, floating in a cloud of thin, wispy, purple smoke. And that was next to a young boy._

"_Do you have the power…" the knight started._

"…_wisdom…" the genie continued._

"…_and courage…" the boy went on._

"…_to pass all three of us and exit this room alive?" the knight finished as a wall appeared in front of the archway._

_The boy this story is about kind of mixed up his words, so nothing really came out. The three beings stepped towards him and the main boy screamed._

"_Then you shall be trapped here forever!" the genie exclaimed._

"_No!" the main boy screamed and started to run around the three beings, dodging sword lunges from the knight, spells from the genie, and punches from the boy. He finally got to the other end of the room and through the door. He was looking behind him, so he could not see the sword in front of him. That is why he ran directly into it._

"_Huh?" the boy said. But before he could grab it, he was grabbed by the knight and dragged into a room beyond the sword room, which he stayed in forever, never getting any older, never eating any food, but never feeling hungry. The room was some sort of magical thing, and so he couldn't really feel anything. Anything except loneliness._

"Now where was that on the outside?" Link asked himself. He struggled to think. And then he realized that it WAS in Ordon. In fact, he looked to his left and saw it.

"That was convenient," Link thought. _Wait, if I was thinking that, then how did I hear it like it was a voice?_, Link thought. "Because I said it." Midna appeared in front of the hero.

"That's why I would have been completely stupid. It was right there!" Link realized.

"Yeah, let's just go in."

"Okay."

…

**Please review, and make sure to read more!**


	3. Temple of Light

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Wow, I got four reviews last night (April 27, 2011) after posting chapter 2. WOW! Hoping to get even more with this chapter. Wish me luck! Or you could just review… BTW: For the spare sword, picture a mix of a Darknut's sword and Rusl's sword, mixed with Link's father's sword.

…

Just like the boy in the story, Link was blinded as soon as he walked through the archway. When he got to the end of the light, the three figures were there, as they should have been.

"Do you have the power…" the knight started.

"…wisdom…" the genie continued.

"…and courage…" the boy went on.

"…to pass all three of us and exit this room alive?" the knight finished as a wall appeared in front of the archway.

"Yes, I do!" Link exclaimed confidently.

"Well, prove it then!" the genie yelled as they charged at him. Link drew his father's spare sword and hit the knight's (which he knew was a Darknut) sword. He then leaped over him, a spell from the genie, and a lunge from the boy to get to the other room. But just as he was about to get in, the genie appeared in front of him with a very powerful-looking spell being charged up.

"So much for YOUR so-called wisdom!" the genie mocked. However, Link was able to hit the ball of magic back with his sword. (Ganon had taken his shield too.) The genie hit it back, and so did Link. They kept up this game of Magic Tennis for a few minutes until, with the spell at probably 120 miles per hour, the genie missed and was brutally destroyed by her own spell.

Link turned around to find the boy jumping at him, and he landed on his leg, not letting go. The boy started _biting_ Link's leg; to this Link bashed the boy's head with the smooth, not sharp, part of the sword. The boy fell, unconscious, with a loud thud as his head hit the cold stone floor. But then as Link was starting to walk towards the Darknut, the boy sat up and tripped Link by spinning around on the floor. The boy promptly started to strangle the young hero, to which Link repeatedly punched him in the stomach. This time, he fell to the ground for real. Still not dead, but _actually_ unconscious, for Link could never kill a boy.

Link got up and headed towards the Darknut, who swung his sword at Link's head. Link ducked and heard the same WHOOSH noise that he had heard when fighting Ganondorf. He looked down and saw another piece of his green hat on lying on the hard floor.

"YOU KILLED _MORE_ OF MY HAT! _COME ON!_" Link screamed with anger as he rammed his sword into the Darknut's sword, making a very similar metal-hitting-metal sound to the one from the fight with Ganon. However, this time, his sword broke in half and fell to the floor, where it crumbled into millions of teeny little pieces. Link panicked before realizing what he came here for: the Twilight Sword. He rushed into the sword room and grabbed the sword.

Suddenly, the entire room was filled with darkness. But not regular darkness; this was Twilight.

"This is highly unusual," a strange, mystical voice said. "A Hero of Twilight… from the world of Light? It has never happened before, but as you seem to possess the power to wield this mighty blade… you may take it."

"Thank you, um…" Link started.

"Just call me Twilight. You will find out my identity soon enough."

"Thank you, Twilight," Link said.

Suddenly, the sword room in the Temple of Light was back, and so was the Darknut. Link rushed over to it, Twilight Sword in hand, and stopped. The Darknut stared at him, but then all it saw was nothing as Link was now behind it. It started to turn around, and as its eyes met his, Link swung the Twilight Sword and cut off the Darknut's head. He had successfully preformed the eight Sacred Skill.

"Whoo!" Link screamed, right as the archway opened up. Before Link left, he studied the Twilight Sword. It was black, with green-ish blue bits on it. It reminded him of a mix of Midna and Twilight Portals. And at the very moment he thought of Midna, the strange Twilight imp appeared in front of him.

"Well done," Midna congratulated him. "Now let's go fight Ganondorf before he dies… of old age!"

Link didn't think that made any sense. He got the idea, but he wasn't slow in getting the sword. Regardless, he continued to say:

"Let's do this."

…

**How'd you guys like it? Please tell me by reviewing! Make sure to read chapter 4 as soon as possible!**


	4. Ganon's Castle

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Wow, I published chapter 3 earlier today (April 28, 2011) and already two more reviews? Unbelievable! This might catch up to my most reviewed fic, Wimpy Futures, before this is done being written. Keep it up, everyone! And enjoy chapter 4!

…

Link got back to Epona and started riding to Hyrule Castle, but he forgot that it had been destroyed. He wondered where Ganondorf could be hiding when he passed a gigantic black castle with giant spikes on the top of every tower. It was so intimidating that even _Link_ was so intimidated by it that he wished that he could have lost the fight at the Temple of Light and be stuck in that room forever, safe from this horror. But as the Hero of Twilight, his duty was to save the two worlds and he had to fulfill it.

He started riding towards the castle when he spotted two Darknuts at the door. He decided that it would be best for Epona if he went the rest of the way on foot. So he got off and drew out the Twilight Sword before running over to the two guards.

"Excuse me, but you can't come near Ganon's Castle with that sword," one of the Darknuts said.

"Hey, wait a second, Ernie," the other Darknut started.

"What, Phil?" Ernie asked.

"Green clothes, part of a green hat, and brown boots?" Phil listed Link's clothing. "Isn't that that hero kid Master Ganon was talking about? What's his name, Binc?"

"_NO!_" Link shouted, offended. "My name is not BINC, it's LINK. Uh oh."

"IT IS!" Ernie exclaimed. "GET HIM!"

They both swung their swords at Link, and so he swung his. There was that sound again. And then the WHOOSH. And then more hat.

"OH COME ON!" Link exclaimed before taking off his hat and putting it in his pocket. "You know, after I save these two worlds I'm getting that fixed." And so the fight resumed.

Link swung his sword and missed, so the Darknuts swung at him. Link leaped straight up into the air and, amazingly, landed on one of the swords. The sword came back to the Darknut and Link stabbed it.

"Sorry, Ernie," Link said as the heavily armored knight fell to the ground. Then he turned to Phil, who started running and then jumped into the moat. "Well that was successful."

And so Link walked into the castle, sword in hand. He walked up an extremely long staircase that felt like it was a hundred miles, almost straight up into the air. He finally got to the top and opened a door, expecting some sort of security device to sent thousands of arrows sailing directly into Link's head. No, that wasn't there. What was there was much more disturbing.

He saw a pink room filled with pink unicorns and pink fairies and pink hearts and pink lollipops and pink gumballs and pink bunny slippers and pink furniture and a pink bed. And in that pink bed was a familiar man in all pink pajamas. It was Ganondorf, snoring like a little baby. And his room was like that of a little baby _GIRL._

You have no idea how much trouble Link had not to crack up so loudly that the Gorons could hear him from Death Mountain. _I mean, GANONDORF? WITH UNICORNS? AND __**PINK!**_ Link thought. He almost forgot what he was here for: to kill Ganondorf and save Hyrule AND the Twilight Realm. But he could not contain himself, any longer; he burst out laughing. He ended up on the floor, almost in tears from all his laughter. When he finally recovered (which took a long time), he got up to see an angry Ganondorf, fully dressed, standing in front of him.

"You are mocking me?" Ganondorf said, probably so loudly that the Gorons actually COULD hear it. "YOU WANT TO DIE, HUH? YOU WANT TO DIE, HUH? WELL, YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!"

And so Link prepared for the hardest fight of his life.

…

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yep, that's right! I just made fun of Ganondorf. Hit me if you will. How'd you guys like the chapter? Super Mario 64 references rock! Family in-joke in there. If you got it, give me a call, you're my brother. Stay tuned for chapter five!**


	5. The Window

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Sorry about the four month break there. Forgot about this story. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and enjoy the show!

…

Link instantly dodged Ganon's first strike and then attempted to perform the eighth Sacred Skill. However, when the Sword came close to Ganon's neck, a strange force field blocked it and sent Link flying across the room and out a window.

He was able to grab onto the edge of the window and hold on, but Ganondorf must have seen that his fingers were still there. Ganon walked over the window and raised up his sword. Link waited until the sword was about an inch away from his hand before letting go.

Link was now dangling from a window ten thousand feet in the air by one hand with a gigantic man about to slam a gigantic sword onto said hand. So, basically, his chances of living were slim.

Link glanced around in every direction for something to land on, and he actually found a little balcony sort of thing a few feet below him. And, you know, thirty feet to his left. When he looked back up, he saw a grinning Ganon with a sword about to come slamming down, so Link started swinging back and forth until he had built up enough momentum. Then he let go.

He looked back at the Dark Lord as he fell to see a sword slammed onto the windowsill. It broke in half. The half that WASN'T still connected to the handle plummeted ten thousand feet and landed directly in a replacement guard's head.

"BOB?" the other guard screamed as Link also fell sorry for the innocent Darknut. I mean, as innocent as one of Ganondorf's warriors can be, of course. Link then realized that it had been two paragraphs since he let go of the window and figured he should make note of the fact that he landed before this turned into the _OTHER _type of Twilight. Then he realized how many times he broke the fourth wall in this story.

Link suddenly had gone unconscious. He saw his father, and he was telling him something.

"Link?"

"Yeah, Dad?" Link replied.

"It seems that Ganondorf is too powerful for you to use the eighth Sacred Skill in the normal way. But there is a way to charge up its power.

"You must successfully perform each of the other seven Skills in a row. He will defend, and they will not hurt him either. But it should count. Then and only then can you defeat Ganondorf with the Ultimate Sacred Skill."

"And what if I mess up?" Link asked, anxiously.

"If you mess up, that means he probably killed you. So the entire world will be doomed. Good luck."

And Link woke up. It seemed as though little or no time had passed, because Ganondorf was still recovering from the shock that Link escaped death, the guard was still mourning over Bob, and the Twilight Sword was still balancing precariously on the edge of the tilted balcony. Then it fell off.

Link was going to die if he didn't have the Sword with him, and he would probably die doing the insane thing he was about to do, but he had a better chance doing the insane thing. So he stood up, and then dove off of the stupidly designed balcony that was TILTED and had NO SAFETY FEATURES, like a RAILING or something SENSE-MAKING like that.

He angled his body so that he would fall faster and possibly catch up to the sword. He sped up. He was going faster. And faster. And faster. And he was probably going 200 miles per hour when he finally grabbed the handle of the Twilight Sword. Oh, and he was about to hit the ground.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ooh, cliffhanger! (no pun intended) What happens next? Does Link live? Does Link impale himself on the sword that's sticking out directly below him when it hits the ground? Find out, when I post CHAPTER 6! WHICH SHOULD BE THIS YEAR!**


	6. Hidden Powers

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** When we last saw our hero: he was falling 200 miles per hour about to be impaled on the handle of a sword. That's what happens when I want to do a cliffhanger. Also, I feel like the design of the Twilight sword is basically a darker version of the Gilded Sword from Majora's Mask.

…

Link was almost at the ground. He was going to die. He had figured that he wouldn't fall _quite_ this fast, and would think of something during the fall. But it was only going to be a ten second fall before he hit the ground. And nine of those were already up.

Make that ten.

Link was laying face-down on the balcony, the Twilight Sword firmly in his hand. He rolled over onto his back, not knowing for sure if he was alive. Link noticed it was raining, which explained _why _the Twilight Sword slid off the balcony so easily.

That ended when Ganondorf opened the balcony door. It was quite impressive that he was down here already, considering it had only been about fifteen seconds since Link jumped onto the balcony.

"Well, well, well," Ganondorf said. "Looks like even YOU couldn't kill you. No matter; now I get the honor." He had not previously been using his normal sword, but now that the spare was destroyed, he had to. So this final battle _was _Light vs. Twilight; only not in the way that you would think.

Midna showed up. "Hey, Listen! Oops, I was trying to never say that. But listen! The Twilight Sword is… speaking!"

"You nor no human in existence have ever seen the true extent of my power before now. I will aid you in this battle by using all of my power, but not without extreme consequences. If you believe you are ready, then we shall proceed."

Link nodded, stood up, and faced Ganondorf. Link raised his sword and thrust it toward Ganon's heart, but Ganon hit it away with his sword and kicked Link to the ground. Link landed with my head over the edge of the balcony. He kicked Link from the side making Link roll off the balcony.

But suddenly, as Link fell once more, the Twilight Sword stopped in midair with Link holding on for dear life. He looked up and saw Ganondorf staring down, bewildered at what was going on. The sword then stood straight up and flew into the air, only letting up at the right moment to send Link back onto the balcony.

As soon as he landed, Link rolled in between Ganon's legs and stabbed him in the back. The thing was, Link wasn't controlling his actions. It was if the sword was making Link fight, and fight well.

Ganon screamed in pain, turned around, and kicked Link in the head, pushing him through the open door and onto a staircase. Link stood up, and the sword released a beam of what seemed like condensed Twilight energy. When it hit Ganondorf, he flew backwards onto the balcony. Link walked over, grasping the sword tightly, and looked down at Ganon.

"Pathetic for a Dark Lord. I mean seriously, being beaten by a scrawny kid like me? And the truth is, I WASN'T EVEN DOING ANYTHING." Link raised his sword, and then thrust it down through Ganon's heart and into the balcony. Ganon let out one final scream of agony before he died completely. Link pulled the sword out, looked at the bloodstained tip, and laughed.

Midna appeared once more. "Link! What happened to you? You seem… very different. Bloodthirsty… Hey, I think this was the consequence the sword was talking about, you're overwhelmed by power, Link!" Link swung the sword at her before she could say any more, but she dodged. He swung again, she dodged. Swing, dodge, swing, dodge, until finally Midna picked up a large rock and chucked it at Link's head. Link fell to the ground, unconscious.

…

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Dun, dun dun! I leave you guys for over three months with Link falling, and now another cliffhanger! I'll try to update again sooner this time. But um, one thing I wanted to point out about this, it _had only been like fifteen seconds, but there were over three months in between for you guys. Yeah… sorry about that. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter!_


	7. Consequences

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I'm back, and with me I bring one epic chapter. Enjoy.

…

Link found himself in a pitch-black room. A voice started talking.

"You did not remember me mentioning consequences, do you?"

Link figured out that this was the Twilight Sword. "Where am I? And where is my sword, er, you?"

"It is clear you currently cannot handle the extreme darkness of the sword. But you need to get it back to the Temple of Light, and to do that you need to hold it. Which obviously you cannot do at the moment. But there is a way to fix this. Please, just go along with this."

Link saw something beginning to materialize in his hand. It was the Master Sword. He then saw a being begin to materialize in front of him. It was a dark, red-eyed version of himself. Link readied the Master Sword, and he saw Dark Link do the same. But he wasn't holding the Master Sword. He was holding the Twilight Sword.

That made everything make sense. The dark being was another manifestation of the Twilight Spirit that Link met in the Temple of Light.. Except this time, unlike the Twilight in the Temple of Light, it actually was solid. And had a sword. So it could kill Link. Well, at least Link's subconscious.

The two Links then charged at each other. Link swung horizontally, Twilight blocked. Link swung vertically, Twilight blocked again. Link's father then started talking.

"Okay, Link. It turns out I was wrong that the only way to defeat Ganondorf was to use the Ultimate Sacred Skill. But I'm positive that it's the only way to win this battle. Good luck."

Link readied himself to start performing the Ultimate Sacred Skill. But he realized that he couldn't complete them in order. So he started with the Mortal Draw, then the Shield Bash, then Helm Splitter, then the Jump Strike, then the Great Spin, then the Back Slice, and finally the Ending Blow.

Just as Link thought, after the Ending Blow, Twilight stood right back up again. But with his sword completely charged, Link quickly got behind Twilight and waited for it to turn around. As soon as he did, Link cut its head off.

"Good job, Link. You are now ready to bring the Twilight Sword back to the Temple of Light. But first, I should tell you. Ganondorf has a sword cabinet up the staircase from where your mortal body lies. In it resides the Master Sword. Take it with you."

And with that, Link woke up on the staircase in Ganon's Castle. He apologized to Midna before walking up the staircase and finding the sword cabinet. He opened it and took out the Master Sword, his Hylian Shield and a cleaning cloth, which he used to wipe the blood off of the Twilight Sword.

So with two swords and a shield strapped to his back, Link walked out of Ganon's Castle, saw Phil the guard curled up in a soaking wet ball next to the moat, and realized that it was sunny now instead of the pouring rain it was earlier.

Link then mounted Epona once more and rode all the way back to Ordon and the Temple of Light.

Once he got into the sword room in the Temple of Light, he took the Twilight Sword out of its diamond pattern sheath and plunged it into the pedestal. Darkness filled the room once more.

…

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: There you go. Chapter 7. In the next chapter, we will find out who Twilight is. See you then!**


End file.
